(a) Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the structure of a keyboard. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved keypad structure for keyboards with less friction to facilitate operation with a lower clicking noise.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional keypad in a keyboard has a poor structure. Operating friction between the movable part and the fixed part can cause a sticky keypad. Also the gap between the movable part and the fixed part must be tight to give a stable operation. But this can cause a resonance during operation of the keyboard. Moreover, the manufacturing of the components of the keyboards must be precise which can lead to a difficult and troublesome assembling.